Et si le souffle de l'automne
by Lillie Joe
Summary: Aujourd'hui c'est l'halloween, s'il-te-plait maman! Laisse-moi regardez les enfants jouer dehors.... Da'vid/shito:aL fanfic note : C'est tellement ma première fic sérieuse


« Il se réveille enfin! » s'écria avec soulagement une voix près de lui

Pietoro ouvrit les yeux péniblement, il tourna la tête pour voir autour de lui. Sa mère le regardait, les larmes aux yeux, lui tenant la main fermement.

- J'ai encore dormit très longtemps, n'est-ce pas? Demanda doucement Pietoro

Sa mère hochât affirmativement la tête en se mordant la lèvre. Le corps de Pietoro était si faible, combien de fois cette situation s'était répétée déjà? Il resserra sa main fébrilement à l'intérieur celle de sa mère pour lui montrer que tout allait bien, puis referma les yeux. Il savait bien qu'il ne pourrait pas vraiment bouger pour le moment. Il entendit quelque pas et sentit la main de sa mère s'enfuir de la sienne. Le docteur venait surement la chercher pour lui faire un compte rendu de l'état de son fils. Il savait qu'il allait encore entendre des gens parler derrière la porte sur le fait qu'il allait bientôt mourir.

Pietoro rouvrit les yeux et regarda par la fenêtre. Les feuilles colorés voltigeant sur le paysage mourant lui indiquaient que l'automne était arrivé… depuis quand dormait-il? Mais il fut sorti de ses pensées en voyant une troupe d'enfant déguisés en monstres s'approcher de sa maison; c'était déjà halloween. Comme il aurait tout fait pour pouvoir aller passer aux portes, réclamer des bonbons, lui aussi.

Sans réfléchir il se leva pour s'approcher de la fenêtre, mais ses jambes fléchirent et il tomba au sol dans un grand bruit. Ses faibles jambes ne pouvaient pas le soutenir plus que quelques pas habituellement, mais il était encore fébrile à cet instant que ses jambes ne purent le soutenir du tout.

- Pietoro, mais que fais-tu! Tu sais bien que tu ne peux pas marcher! le gronda la voix de sa mère en panique

- Je peux regarder les enfants? dit finalement Pietoro en se faisant recoucher dans son lit.

- Non pas aujourd'hui, tu dois te reposer tant que tu n'as pas reçu ton nouveau médicament.

Sa mère remonta les couvertures sur son petit corps, ferma les rideaux et quitta à nouveau la pièce en lançant un dernier « tu dois te reposer ». Il dut donc se résigner à fermer les yeux. Tout à coup, il sentit un petit poing le cogné sur la tête. Surpris, il ouvrit les yeux et vit trois visages monstrueux et grimaçant à deux pouces de son visage. Pietoro poussa un cri et se leva subitement. Les trois petits monstres enlevèrent leurs masques en riant, c'était ses trois poupées. Ses trois seules amies.

- C'est ennuyeux, c'est l'halloween et on n'a même pas le droit de regarder les enfants costumés, pfft, grogna Eruze, déguisé en fantôme

- C'est vraiment injuste que tu sois prit ici maintenant que tu es réveillé, dit Misa, déguisé en magicien

- Méchante, méchante! Cria Rietto en dansant, déguisé en momie

- Oui… mais je dois me reposer… Si je fais quoi que se soit maintenant, mon état peut empirer, dit Pietoro en baissant les yeux. Si seulement je n'étais pas malade…

- Je ne crois pas que ça dérange tant que ça de regarder à l'extérieur, lança Eruze en sautant du lit pour ouvrir les rideaux

- Ah! Mais si maman voit les rideaux ouvert, elle va me gronder!

- Elle peut bien dire ce qu'elle veut, cette vieille pie! Elle n'a jamais vécu ce que tu vis, dit Misa, poussant avec difficulté la chaise roulante de Pietoro près de lui.

- Elle ne sait rien, elle ne sait rien! chantonnait toujours Rietto en allant s'asseoir sur le bord de la fenêtre.

Pietoro alla rejoindre ses amis sur le bord de la fenêtre. Il y avait tant d'enfants et tant de costumes différents! Plus amusants les uns que les autres, Pietoro avait l'impression d'assister à une sorte de carnaval improvisé. Ils s'amusaient tant à les regarder qu'après un moment le visage de Pietoro s'assombrit.

- Moi je ne pourrais jamais faire parti d'eux…

Pietoro se recula de la fenêtre avec sa chaise et se détourna vers son lit, les larmes aux yeux. Les trois poupées se regardèrent, un peu mal à l'aise, quand Eruze ouvrit la fenêtre.

- Viens on sort! Cria-t-il pendant que Rietto et Misa allèrent tirer Pietoro pour le faire sortir par la fenêtre.

Pietoro fut propulsé à l'extérieur contre son gré, en passant par la fenêtre, et le froid automnal vint l'envelopper. C'était comme si le souffle du vent le faisait sentir plus léger. Il posa ses pieds au sol et commença à marcher. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, il marchait dehors! Il ne pu s'empêcher de tourner sur lui-même et de sauter partout de joie. Il était si heureux qu'il n'avait pas remarqué que ses trois poupées étaient devenues trois enfants de sa taille et que son pauvre pyjama bleu s'était transformé en joli costume de citrouille. Il ne posa aucune question, car il sentait qu'il n'aurait aucune réponse et ne dit simplement qu'un : « Vite allons chercher des bonbons! » en attrapant les mains de ses amis. C'était si amusant, il avait l'impression que le vent frais de l'automne le poussait à avancer. Ils passèrent plusieurs maisons et, après une grande ronde, ils décidèrent de regarder leur butin dans le parc du quartier. Ils échangèrent les bonbons qu'ils n'aimaient pas, assis dans les feuilles, et mangèrent leurs préférés en criant des « Boo! » aux enfants déguisés qui passaient. Puis, soudainement, Rietto décida de lancer un amas de feuilles dans le visage de Pietoro, ce qui déclencha une grande bataille dans les feuilles, qui fini pas les exténuer et ils se laissèrent tomber dans au sol en regardant le ciel. Pietoro se sentait tellement en forme, il se sentait si bien. Il n'aurait jamais rêvé d'une journée si parfaite. Il se releva et Misa proposa d'aller chercher quelques bonbons de nouveau, la soirée était encore jeune, ils pouvaient encore en récolter tout plein. Pietoro se leva sec et commença à courir vers la prochaine maison qui était de l'autre coté de la rue.

Mais il s'était lever tellement vite qu'il eu un vertige. Ses trois poupées coururent vers lui, mais Pietoro se repris et se tourna vers eux :

- Tout va bien, on peut y….

Pourtant, il ne pu finir sa phrase, car une voiture vint le frapper. Son petit corps se fit propulser quelques mètres plus loin. Il entendit des cris en sourdine et sentit un liquide chaud couler de sa tête. Allait-il mourir après tout ça? Il tomba, de nouveau inconscient, mais cette fois, un sourire aux lèvres.

…

« Il se réveille enfin! » s'écria avec soulagement une voix près de lui

Pietoro ouvrit les yeux péniblement, il tourna la tête pour voir sa mère, le regardant les larmes aux yeux, qui lui tenait la main fermement.

- J'ai encore dormit très longtemps, n'est-ce pas? Demanda doucement Pietoro.

Sa mère hochât affirmativement la tête en se mordant la lèvre. Pietoro détourna la tête vers la fenêtre. Elle était entrouverte et ses trois poupées déguisées étaient assises à son rebord. Il referma les yeux avec un sourire.


End file.
